Boys have swords?
by Ironblood1
Summary: Sokka is put in a position when Toph asks him were babies come from and well....
1. Chapter 1

I Dont own avatar and I sure as hell can tell you that I never will.

Valentines day, the day in which love is most celebrated and practiced between those who

are actually in love. But that small well-known fact can't be said about a certain little earth

bender as she makes her way down the dirt road of the town. Couples from all angles

showed that they were not shy, and didn't mind kissing and cuddling in public. Even though

she appeared not to pay mind to the comments and gestures, the couples were making it

became increasingly difficult for her to not pay some mind to their escapades.

As she continued walking down the road apple in hand, she began trying to remember why

she came into town in the first place. Only after she began eating the apple did it hit her. It

was her turn to buy supplies for the on going adventure. When she made it to the food

market she began running her hands over the items, as was her way of checking which one

is fresh and which is not. While she was putting the supplies of different purposes into the

bag, the owner of the store began waking her way and from the vibrations on the ground it

felt as thou he or she was a heavy one. "So will this be all for you" the voice said softly.

Judging by the tone of the voice, she deducted that it was a woman. "Yes that will be all I

guess." Toph said not caring if it sounded rude. "If you don't mind me asking but you seem a

little young to be walking around alone". She said gently. "Believe it or not, but I can take

care of myself, I could easily take on an army of firenation solders". Toph said proudly. The

women just smiled and giggled at Toph's childish response. "I just hope that my child grows

up to be as brave and strong willed as you". This comment caught Toph off guard. "Wait

your pregnant." Said Toph. " Of course, she has been kicking a lot lately and I think that she

might be coming soon." She said with a smile. As Toph paid for the supplies and left, she had

one thought on her mind.

After making it back to camp to reunite with her good friends, she couldn't help but notice

that Aang and Katara were sitting on a log out side, and from the looks of it, it appeared

that they were acting as more then just friends. Toph knew that this was happening for a

while now so she didn't both paying any mind toward them. "Alright I got all the crap you

both wanted so next time it won't be my turn." She said as she sat down. "Wow Toph you

even remembered to buy lettuce, thanks." Aang said. "No problem just don't expect it next

time because that stuff is expensive". As she sat there for a good two minutes she released

one person was absent. She began feeling out vibrations in the earth to pin point where

exactly he was and wouldn't you know it he was about ten feet away from, sleeping in a

tent.

About three hours have passed from the moment that she arrived. ' Why do I feel like this, is

it because I don't have anybody to hold me and say that he loves me' Toph though deeply

before brushing the idea off. 'There is one question that I'm curious to know thou'. She

thought as she turned her head to the side to look at Sokka's tent. My parents might not

have wanted to answer my question when I asked them but I know Sokka will tell me. When

she began to make her way to Sokka's tent she to into account that both Aang and Katara

had mysteriously disappeared about an hour ago. When Toph pulled the flaps to Sokka's

tent open she immediately heard snoring. She couldn't help but smile when ever she is

around Sokka. Closing the flaps behind her, she began crawling toward Sokka, when she

finally reached him she began shaking him awake. " Wake up Snozzles, you've been

sleeping all day". "Ahhhhh in a minute". Sokka said in mid yawn. " I need to ask you an

important question." Toph said. "Please Toph can't it wait until morning". Sokka said falling

back to sleep. "No, I want you to tell me were babies come from. Sokka's eyes immediately

snapped open. "You can't be serious Toph you don't know were babies come from." Sokka

said surprise evident in his voice. "Well I wouldn't ask if I already knew that." Toph stated.

Sokka sat up the blanket falling off his chest in the process. Toph could feel through the

earth that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that caused her to blush.

"Man where do I begin" Sokka started scratching his head. "Well I guess I should start at

the basics, but first what did your parent tell you abut this stuff." Sokka asked. Toph began

to think on this topic then answered when I asked them they said they would tell me later

when I was older and to never bring it up ever again." Sokka expected her parents to say

something along those lines before thinking again, on what he was going to say. "Well for

starters umm… you see boys are different from girls in a certain part of their body. Sokka

started "Different, how so." Toph asked. 'Does she really want me to spell it out for her.' "Ok

umm… you see boys have a …" Sokka began to think hard on what word he should use then

it hit him. " A sword." Toph immediately stopped him before he could continue on " wait boys

have swords on their bodies, does that also mean that you have a sword on you?" Sokka

flushed " well, yes" Sokka stated. "So you can pull your sword out in the middle of a fight

and stab someone with it." Toph asked. Sokka began thinking of what he had got himself

into. "No it's not that kind of sword" Sokka started " it's a different kind of sword. " Sokka

you suck as a teacher, you are supposed to help me understand but I am as confused as

ever." Toph stated strongly. " How about you show me your sword and maybe I'll

understand what you're talking about" Sokka's mouth fell open, he didn't know what to say.

" Toph that's not a good idea. Boys aren't supposed to go around showing girls their swords

cause…" Toph stopped him before he could finish. " Well if you haven't noticed I'm not like

most girls. Is it because your afraid your sister will find out that you showed me your sword,

because if that's the problem then I promise not to tell Katara." Toph stated in a comforting

voice as she could feel that his heart rate was increasing through the earth. The offer that

Toph had made him was so tempting that he was on the verge of accepting, but he knew he

had to fight it. " Sokka the main reason I came to you first is because I trust you and I know

that you would make everything clear to me." Toph said. Sokka gulped hard and staggered

to say his next statement. " You promise not to tell Katara or any body else." Sokka asked

feeling guilty for being so weak. He saw Toph nod her head; at that point, he got on his

knees. Toph sat back excited to see something she had never heard about before. Toph

could feel him fixing his pants, after a few more moments; he stated, " Here is my sword."

Toph scooted forward a little bit, she felt him tense up a bit when she reached out and

touched the side of his abs. He took her hand in his and led it to where she wanted to go.

He pushed the side of her hand against his manhood; at first, she wasn't sure what to do

because of the fact that his hand left hers. Then she turned her hand to the better feel what

it was. She grabbed the base of it and it began to throb. At first, she thought it hurt him but

then she heard say to continue. She slowly squeezed it in her hand and began traveling up

north. Toph was amazed at how hot his sword was in her hand. When Toph reached the

head Sokka was on cloud. She felt that the head in her palm was different from the rest of

him. Not knowing what else to do she squeezed a little harder on him. Not really knowing

what was about to happen, Sokka grabbed Toph's hands as he came on her shirt. Breathing

hard for about six seconds, he opened his eyes to see Toph with a shocked, confused, and

over all satisfied expression. At which Sokka felt all-reasonable thought that was left in his

head leave as he leaned in and gave Toph a kiss. " I never got around to telling you the

finer details of how the female body works now did I." Sokka stated as he began lowering

Toph on to her back.

Yes yes this story isnt nearly as great as some of the other stories out there but I'm still new to this. So review nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka began to place small kisses on the side of her neck. As he continued nipping at her neck, he inhaled deeply, breathing her very scent into his lungs, which actually turned out to be a bad idea. He pulled back somewhat and began to cough a little; her 'healthy layer of earth' sent him into a coughing fit.

"Sokka I feel a little… weird." She said with an extremely deep blush on her young face. Sokka appearing to be in good spirits again, and had a good notion as to why but he wanted to hear her say it. "Weird, weird how". Sokka said as he lowered himself on top of Toph again. Sokka began nipping on the same spot of her neck that he was earlier. Knowing instinctively that his body weight would probably hurt and ruin the moment if he laid on top of her with his full body weight.

So to solve his problem he shifted his right leg in between her legs, while his other leg remained outside, and both of his arms kept a good majority of his body weight from crushing hers. As he continued his journey up her neck, he officially was consumed with lust. "I don't know Sokka I just feel a itchy sensation threw out my body, but mainly my…" Sokka silenced her talking with a kiss, "Don't strain yourself I get it."

Toph feeling a bit more confidante by his soft words of comfort, she made her first move of the night by raising her head up to kiss him. At first, her lips stopped about a centimeter away from his before gently brushing against his. Unlike like Sokka kiss though hers was quick and girlish like the kind of kiss you would give to her Aunt. Even though Sokka found her attempt to take the action cute, she felt a little contrite about her inexperience. "Don't worry you'll get better at this", yet again his comforting word of wisdom drew another smile to her face.

Instead of attempting another kiss, she just reached up and pulled the bow out of her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders and pool around her head. She was always very cute in his eyes and looked more so now. Then she reached out and grasped the edge of his shirt, having a little difficulty lifting it up over his shoulders. Once it was off with some assistance from Sokka himself, she took both her hands and began running them both over his chest. She began to blush even harder then before, Sokka smiled and said, "It's nice to see I can still surprise you."

Toph reached out and traced her fingers over most of his chest Sokka's skin. It was crisscrossed with a few scars. Some of them sunk deep into the skin and others puckered up. Some of them were from cuts others were burns. "Seems like the fire nation has been using you like a piñata."  
Sokka shook his head, thinking of something clever to say but decided against it. "It was nothing." He said feeling his ego swell for brushing off his war scars as if they were nothing.

She smiled, " Oh really then Mr Macho, then how does this feel." Toph said as she found the most recent scar he got and flicked it with her index finger.  
Sokka cringed a little but decided to act like it didn't him or else she would probably keep aggravating it. Are you telling me that it didn't hurt, I guess you're not as big a baby I thought." She said softly. Sokka then slipped a hand under Toph's head and brought it up for a kiss. The feeling of lust in his stomach was becoming harder to control.  
Sokka could tell that Toph wasn't sure how to react, while he was unfastening the belt and button on her cloths.

Her pants popped out and she pulled them down her legs revealing pink panties, which caused him to snicker a bit. He always figured her favorite color was green, but then again she doesn't even know what green is. He traced his fingers over one edge were her right leg was. With a grin, he noticed a wet spot forming in the middle of her underwear. "Well at least I know you like me about as much as I like you."

" Toph," he said reproachfully to get her attention because it looked as if she was in her own little dream world right now.  
She grinned and stood up pushing Sokka off which surprised him because he wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not. As she did, she reached down and pulled off her panties all the while maintaining her large grin. With a small jump, she landed in his lap an put her arms over his shoulders, planting a small kiss. This time Sokka kissed her too, reaching around to touch her back. She felt him feeling around until he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

Moving her hips, Toph pushed her crotch against the limp member, rubbing against it. Kissing along his jaw she took his earlobe in her teeth and tugged, making small whimpering sounds as the tip of his dick rubbed into her through the thin fabric. Her breath shot out of her nose in hard gasps, blowing into his ear.  
Sokka slid his hands up under Toph's shirt, first behind her. His hands slid over her skin, just enjoying the feel. He kissed her shoulder and Toph lifted her neck as his tongue moved over her neck. "Oh Sokka…"  
"Toph… you really are a fast learner," He said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Sokka, just shut up," she said and leaned back. His hands moved under her shirt when she did to the front and Toph felt him touching her breasts. This was something that was very new in her experience, since no one but her mother had touched her breasts before. As Sokka was enjoying himself grabbing her breasts, she closed her eyes and used her earth bending skills. Feeling his heart beat ski rocket, the warmness of her own breasts pressing into his hands, his thumbs rubbing her nipple, how his breathing was becoming hard and ragged.

Sokka leaned down and through her shirt; he took one of Toph's nipples in his mouth and tugged on it. Her concentration was immediately broken. Toph wrapped her hands around his head and leaned into it, pressing her chest to his face. "Oh Sokka. Please…" She wiggled her hips, her pussy soaking his now rock hard manhood. Sokka took it in his hand and pulled until it was rubbing into the warm wet center of her, just the tip, pushing a little way inside.

Toph moaned and kissed him over his right eyebrow. "Where did you learn this stuff?" Toph said as she felt a wave of sudden jealousy.  
He kissed the tip of her nose. "I learned sex from one of the elders at home…" She pushed forward and gasped, fresh tears coming to her cheeks. Sokka looked down and saw a tiny bit of blood drip out of her.

"Toph!" He said startled and started to get up.  
She pushed him back down. "No! It's alright!" She kissed him again, her lips trembling and tears streaming down her cheeks and onto his. "Please Sokka, I want this. I want your sword inside me."  
He couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia from her comment, still referring to it as a sword.  
She slid her hands down his shoulders and to his hands. She brought them back up to her chest. "Don't stop Sokka. I never want you to stop."  
"Okay Toph." He said it as a whisper.

Toph moved her body again as Sokka began paying attention to it again. She rubbed her breasts against his hands, still held in hers, and kissed him. Down below she began pushing off his legs with her thighs, bouncing up and down. The motion made her squeal again and again. It hurt… it burned… but she didn't stop until every inch of him was buried deep inside her.

Sokka felt Toph flex her abdomen, wrapping tightly around him. Her cum and blood dripped down his waist and onto the old dusty sleeping bag. Something about having this beautiful young woman straddling him made him respond and he pushed up into her. Toph leaned back. "Ah…ah… ah… oh… ah! Mmm…" She bit her lip and then screamed. "Aaaaaaah!" It was too much. With one final push, he came inside her.  
Toph laid her body against his chest, her hands clenching his shoulders and nails digging into his skin. She buried her face in his chest, kissing the scars. "Sokka you belong to me now, you are all mine. All mine."

"Right Toph," he said sarcastically and gently moved her hair away from her face. "Of course, I'll have to tell all my other girlfriends…"  
She glared up at him. " Other girlfriends?"  
"Oh you know. So many girls like me sometimes I practically have to beat them off with a stick."  
Pushing against his chest, she made him fall back onto the bed with a puff of dust. Toph ripped her shirt off; the only thing covering them now was the shirt blocking the view of their hips. Suddenly after about five minutes had passed. Toph broke the silence.

" Sokka, I think there's someone outside."

I personally think this turned out alright, but tell me what you think.


End file.
